


Keep Me Secret

by Multigemcrystal19



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Goro Akechi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Blackmail, I'll add more as I go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Murdering Phantom Thieves, Omega Akira Kurusu, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Manipulation, Spoilers, Vigilante Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multigemcrystal19/pseuds/Multigemcrystal19
Summary: Spoilers for Persona 5.An Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic AU, where the Phantom Thieves did not gain the power of Personas, but instead turned to vigilante justice and killing their targets. Goro Akechi is tasked with finding and unmasking these criminals and bringing them to the 'justice' that Shido demands. Of course he's suspected the male on campus that he shares coffee with on occasion. The intelligent, quiet type that has such an intense demeanor to him. It's hard not to, especially when things start to line up perfectly. Things never go easy for him, of that, he should be well aware of by now.Rated E for future chapters.





	1. Vigilante Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I am posting a few stories today to see which one does better. I will concentrate on the one that gets the most positive reviews, with the kudos factored in as well.
> 
> So there is a tag of non-con/rape, but it is mostly implied. There's nothing outright. Still, I wanted to be safe, but I also wanted it to be known there is nothing graphicly shown in this fic. Also, spoilers ahead!
> 
> As mentioned, this is an AU. Both in a non-persona AU, and a A/B/O AU (explained below). However, either way, this focus' mostly on plot (or at least I like to think so). The main pairing planned is: Goro Akechi/Akira Kurusu.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \--Explanation: Alpha/Beta/Omega is basically a secondary gender. I have tampered with this AU a little. Alpha's usually have a stronger presence, stronger physically and more domineering - though not always the case, all of them usually have the ability to impregnate, despite gender. Beta's don't have any particular defining features other than they're usually more level-headed. Omega's have heats, and can bear children, again, despite gender. Omega's and Alpha's usually have different pharamones to attract each other. In this AU, an Omega is actually very dangerous to approach in a heat except by their recognized mate. I think that's the biggest, most obvious difference I've made to this typical AU. End Explanation--

The Phantom Thieves, they were suspected to be a group of individuals that decided to take the law into their own hands. A police’s most despised of criminals, a vigilante group that twisted justice to suit their own prerogative or reasons. It was no wonder they made a name for themselves, leaving calling cards at the scene of the crime, and always taking one item of the victim’s from their home. Usually something the victim treasured more than anything, and would usually turn a pretty profit. Though more often than not, they stole what was valued by the victim rather than what it was worth. Anybody could see that. Sometimes the police couldn’t even figure out what exactly was stolen. It showed that the thieves knew the victims intimately, enough to know their treasured possession. No doubt they sold or got rid of it after the crime, if they were smart anyway. It was possible they kept the item stored somewhere. Regardless, the press caught wind of the crimes almost as soon as the police did, and the public both loved and hated them.

 

There had been little evidence as to who they were, how they got into the home, and just very little physical evidence about who they could be or how they were doing it. There seemed to be no obvious connection between the victims of the murder, not that the police had found. It was truly whoever they found guilty of something or another. It always said on the red calling card. An explanation of crimes on the back written in the victim’s own handwriting, and a simple design on the front. While it was an explanation, it didn’t seem to be for a simple reason like they were justifying the crimes to themselves, or others. No, there was no hint at that - though some assumed that was the reason, idiots that they were. Instead, it was so that the world knew what they did. So the victims would be humiliated and shunned, even after their death. It did actually uncover a lot of crimes the victims had done in their lives.

 

What was truly baffling was the lack of a struggle, it was like they just sat down and let themselves be killed. It was unthinkable, yet all the evidence pointed in that direction, including the written crimes by their own hand. Not in a scrawling, distressed sort of writing, as if somebody had held a gun to their head - or in this case, a knife to their throat. No, it was as if they were writing any other letter that just happened to contain every crime they ever did. And always, a copy of the calling card would be found on the Phantom Thieves website for the world to see.

 

It didn’t help that there was an anonymous website, a real piece of work that the police could not dismantle or unravel. What was interesting was even those who signed in remained completely anonymous. There would be no internet history, and nothing showed where people were logging in from, let alone the actual administrator’s location. Completely hidden in the safety that nobody knew who each other were, requests started. Some were taken, but so many were on the site, some detectives and police officers found it hard to pin down which one would be taken next. There was no schedule to when they took requests, and sometimes it was months before they got around to an older request, or even a brand new one. At times, they didn’t even target anybody that others suggested, seeming to already have a different target. There seemed little patterns.

 

Sometimes somebody reported that they saw somebody near the scene of the crime around the right time, but usually it was dark, and even if it wasn’t, reports of a masked and cloaked figure sounded more like some tall tale than an actual culprit. It was all they really had on who the suspects could possibly be, yet it was like chasing some sort of ghost. Not much came up.

 

Goro Akechi had never overlooked them, not since the second case. Sure, the first one had peaked his interest, but he was still considered rather young, and wasn’t allowed to the crime of a murder. Plus, he had his own things to be doing rather than looking into a single death. Who knew that single death would spiral out into so many? It had the city in a mass panic. Yet Akechi could only glare at the case files, trying to ascertain some sort of hint to the culprits other than a basic feel of their motives. To most it would look like he took a personal interest in the case, and in ways, they would be correct. He had taken an interest, but not as most would think,  _ “They’ll ruin everything if I’m not careful.” _ Akechi thought silently to himself.

 

Sure, Shido thought they could use these people, and Akechi didn’t really care who was used or killed on the way to his own goal. But these Phantom Thieves, he might be overestimating them…. that thought soothed him greatly, but he couldn’t be positive. Not until he got a better grip on what they were like. Or at least the leader, because there had to be one. It was too well orchestrated otherwise. Well, he would find out sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

Akira had already gotten ready for the day, completely dressed, bag for school resting on his shoulder. He made sure that there was plenty of food and water in the cat food dishes before grabbing his keys off the counter and leaving the small one-bedroom apartment that he owned. He couldn’t have really stayed at Leblanc again when he moved back after finishing high school in his hometown. He still visited Sojiro though.

 

Pushing the thought from his mind, he locked up his door, almost smirking to himself as he did. He knew very well that locks did little to somebody truly determined to get inside. There were many ways, but he still went through the motion of locking up before heading out. It was easy to come back to the city for college, though he had yet to figure out what to do himself, so he was taking any class that somewhat interested him. He was only a year in, and he was in little hurry. He could probably do whatever he wanted, but he wasn’t sure what that was exactly.

 

Of course there were certain professions that were more restrictive to whether one was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. He hardly paid that mind though. Akira knew he wouldn’t let such a silly thing like that stop him in getting what he wanted. Some of the restrictions were useful, like Alpha’s and Omega’s typically weren’t doctors or nurses, mostly so nobody was taken advantage of. There were some Omega’s however, but they were usually outcasted and most didn’t choose that sort of loaded deck against them. Smiling at the thought of Takemi, he pulled out of his thoughts as the train came to his stop, stepping out with the crowd.

 

Today he had a long day of classes, but he was already looking forward to the end of the school day. So he dutifully attended them all, as he did every school day. He didn’t have a lunch break at the same time as some of his friends did today, so he didn’t go visit any of them, but at this point they all knew each other's schedule. They were all meeting up tomorrow evening anyway. He couldn’t help but wonder how everybody was, even if it had only been a small amount of time since they’d seen each other last. Anything could happen in a short amount of time. If anything big had happened though, he figured he would have been contacted. He was very adamant that they didn’t hang out in a big group together, knowing it would draw a lot of attention to themselves, and somebody would get suspicious. They still did so on the rare occasion.

 

He passed his day in a haze of classes and homework before he finally sat down in an open and empty classroom, drinking from a cup of coffee he had bought at the shop on campus. It wasn’t as good as the coffee he could make, but he had been taught by one of the best. Sipping the warm drink, he looked out the window he sat beside, watching the trickle of people going about their own early evening. Winter had yet to truly set in, but it would only be a matter of time now. There was a chill in the air and the trees bare. Hopefully he would spend Christmas with his friends again, it had been such a good time last year, and was an experience he wanted to repeat.

 

A soft clicking sound made him turn casually towards the now closed door with a small smile. “Hello, good to see you again.” The words were spoken lightly, and seeing that even the clicking of shoes across the floor was loud, that was appreciated. Akira took a sip of his coffee as the other took a seat across from him, placing the second coffee cup closer to his current talking companion, who in turn chuckled, “What do you do if I don’t show up?” Akechi questioned, but took the cup in hand regardless, and at this point Akechi seemed to trust there wasn’t anything inside other than coffee as he took a sip himself.

 

“I drink both.” Akira admitted. He didn’t mind, sure he didn’t like his coffee the same as Akechi did, but he still drank it if the other didn’t show, which he didn’t always. Of course, Akira didn’t always show himself, so it was rather even in his opinion. Though he was the only one who bought the coffee, that was more for himself than Akechi.

 

The other let out a polite chuckle, nodding his head and seeming to get settled in. Akira knew that the other was rather fake. Oh, Akechi was good at acting, there was no doubt about that, and there were very few cracks in his seemingly constant mask. Some days Akira even wondered if it was just paranoia speaking, surely somebody couldn’t pretend all the time? Yet the young detective just felt so fake. Akira wasn’t sure what tipped him off to this, it was just a feeling more than anything. Part of him hated it, wanted to just call the man out on it. Yet, spite always won out with the thought,  _ “Two can play at that game.” _ It was one of the reasons he kept Akechi at arms length, that and the man was intelligent and would quickly put together his murderous activities if too close. “Are you never worried I might put anything in your coffee?” Akira questioned, not even bothering with what most considered normal conversation. They both hated small talk if they could avoid it.

 

The brunette seemed to consider this, but took a sip of coffee as he did, so clearly he wasn’t really concerned with such a thing. “Well I guess I don’t see you as being one to poison. You’d probably take a more direct approach.”

 

Akira smirked a bit,  _ “If only you knew.” _ He kept to himself, and noticed that there was no talk about trust or how long they had known each other, which had been since high school. Though only from time to time had they hung out, much like now. There was less chance meetings now that they had some vague notion of a system to see each other. Something that was still away from Akechi’s fans, not that the man seemed to mind having fans, seemed to enjoy it at times. Though Akira bet even that got tiring. “I haven’t really thought of it that way.”

 

“Why do you ask then?”

 

Giving a small one shoulder shrug, Akira answered, “Detectives usually have to be careful, I’m sure the thought has crossed your mind a lot. I wouldn’t be offended.”

 

“You really are a strange one, aren’t you?” Akechi said, and while most would probably take insult to that, Akira accepted it as praise. Only when coming from Akechi or his friends though. So he gave a small smile to the statement, but nothing more. They settled into comfortable silence for some time, Akira thinking how odd that he let Akechi say he was strange and not taking insult. His friends he could understand, they were all strange or weird one way or another. Before he could really solve the thought, Akechi refocused on him and spoke again, “What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?”

 

That took Akira by surprise. Oh, he was sure Akechi knew of his group, what with helping the police when he wasn’t studying. This was the first time the man had asked him about it though. He blinked a couple times to rid himself of his surprise before shrugging again, “If you’re asking if I like them or not, I feel impartial about them.” Not completely true, he cared deeply for his friends, and he would do everything he could to help them and keep them safe. However, he could not care less about the public’s opinion on them.

 

The detective searched his face, probably at any sign of a lie. Akira didn’t tense, just watched the other back. There was always this sort of distance between them, no matter how often they met up or how long they’d known each other. They weren’t rude towards each other, on the contrary they were very polite and respectful of each other, even appreciating each other’s company to a certain extent. However, there seemed to just be a chasm between them, that had never closed between them. Part of Akira wondered if it was because of the acting they both had to do around each other, that prevented any true closeness. He knew once one of them dropped the act - something that would take a lot to even happen - it would be volatile, and he wasn’t sure what the others reaction would be. It could just separate them to the point of breaking. One of them might even die, probably killed by the other.

 

Yet, at the same time, he wanted to cross that chasm, to reach out somehow, someway and just grasp whatever Akechi was keeping out of reach. It wasn’t something he thought he could explain to anybody, nor something that came up in casual conversation. Just a feeling of wanting to claim something from Akechi. He wondered if the feeling was mutual, if the other could feel the distance. Wondered if the other wanted to close it, perhaps maybe even with the same intensity Akira wanted to. Too bad he had no idea how to do it. Their usual song and dance was just too easy to fall back into. Part of him wanted to rock the boat, but to what conscience?

 

These thoughts flitted through his mind quickly, hardly really registering since they were so common when around Akechi. “Well, I’m glad to see you don’t take others opinions on them.” Basically that Akira wasn’t some mindless sheep. If Akechi knew what he was doing, the reaction would not be the same. It was because he didn’t go with society that he had started murdering.

 

“Are you on the case against them, or just curious about them?” Because if Akechi was on the case, well… that would be ironic in a lot of ways. He wouldn’t be any more careful than before, he was already extremely cautious and made sure there was little to no evidence left behind.

 

“They’ve gathered a lot of attention lately, it’s true. I suppose it’s only natural to be interested in their capture.” Akechi said nonchalantly, not confirming or denying if he was on the case. It sounded like he hardly cared, yet with how much he had advocated that the Phantom Thieves were not justice and the Phantom Thieves would be captured and brought to true justice, Akira knew that the other was more interested than he was letting on right now.

 

They talked for a bit longer, always polite and Akira could still feel the distance between them throughout it all. Still, they stuck to safer topics until Akechi got a message on his phone. He stood and thanked Akira for the coffee before taking his briefcase and heading out. Akira watched him go, before throwing away his own cup and heading home himself. He had a lot of homework to do today, and he wanted it done before he met with everybody tomorrow evening.

 

* * *

 

They usually met up at somebody’s home, but seeing as only Haru, Akira, and Ann had a real place to meet up, it was often times one of those places. Akira’s place was small and was usually left out, not that he minded any. Yusuke and Ryuji lived at the dorms in the university, so that was out for talking about operations. Futaba still lived with Sojiro, uncomfortable with leaving as of yet and Makoto with her sister with the excuse that she wanted to stay home until graduating university. Thankfully Sae had allowed it, since they could still get information that way.

 

So more times out of not, they met up at Haru or Ann’s residence. Today it was Haru’s house they went to. It was much larger than any of theirs, but with all of them sprawled around the living room together, it felt homey. Akira wondered if Haru ever got lonely in such a big residence by herself, but with how often they visited he hoped not. Yet he knew that the feeling could strike unwarranted and at the most random of times.

 

“This shit really pisses me off.” Ryuji snapped angrily.

 

“Yeah, we know. It upsets everybody here!” Ann said with almost just as much passion before dissolving into a heavy sigh at the end, clearly still upset. Akira couldn’t blame them, they were once more talking about how they were being framed for certain murders and what they were going to do about it.

 

It wasn’t a copycat. No, more like there was somebody in the police department that was saying they were killing others. The corruption in this city really ran deep, and Akira wondered just how very deeply rooted it truly was. They surely had not seen the extent yet. It was probably to try and get the public against them more. He didn’t appreciate their name being used on other crimes they had nothing to do with. True, from what he had learned, they had been people they would have targeted eventually, but there was just something insulting about being accused for something they did not do.

 

More infuriating, some people believed them! Even with no post being added with the confessions of crimes.“I can’t get much out of Sis either, but I don’t think she’d do something like this.” Makoto spoke, yet there was a slight waver in her voice, like she wasn’t quite sure. Akira understood, after all the corruption they saw, it was hard not to suspect others of the same darkness.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to do something about it, prove it’s not us.” Haru spoke, clearly trying to encourage them, focusing their attention on how to overcome the obstacle rather than just the anger at the situation.

 

“Well yeah… But how are we gonna do that?” Ryuji frowned, and they all took a moment to think, trying to come up with ideas on what could work. How to find out who was doing such a thing, it could be multiple people even. However, Akira didn’t plan on letting it rest.

 

They bounced some ideas around for the first part, but nothing was settled really before they decided to come back to it and moved on to focus on their current target. Akira had actually requested this one to the group, as he rarely did, and the group was accepting of the man. They were in the final stages of planning. Futaba had already gotten the layouts and gained personal information on the target, the home address more specifically and name, Shoichi Oyamada. Thankfully he lived alone, so they didn’t have to plan around attacking him at his place of work. Though it would have been ironic to have killed him at the hospital he cut so many corners around and killed so many in the same building. The risk of being caught wasn’t worth it, though he knew the could have pulled it off if they wanted.

 

They all had their specialties in the group. Ryuji was every bit Alpha as one could be, strong and assertive, loud and unafraid. He was rather good with heavy lifting, but also causing distractions in the way of causing trouble the police would find far from the actual crime. So far it didn’t seem the cops had picked up on that connection thankfully. It wasn’t always necessary, the city was riddled with crime.

 

Ann was also an Alpha, a reason she and Ryuji clashed sometimes, but they still clearly got along well, even with their razzes to each other. She was distracting in a different way, a natural beauty that could draw the eye and attention of most. Being a model helped draw crowds away and she was good at on the spot lies after all the practice she’d gotten. She was good at acting now, and she could usually check out at least the exterior to a place before they made the final move.

 

Yusuke was a Beta, though had the body that made a lot think him an omega, if not for how tall he was. He wasn’t as good at lying or interactions. He was however, very good at a lot of crafts, including making things that could help with infiltration, and Akira mostly needed things to get past locks or make his way into buildings undetected. He was also good at scoping out the place, having an artist’s memory. Of course, that could be dangerous if he was seen at the crime scene days before. Everything they did was risky.

 

Makoto was also a Beta, a good thing to pursue the line of criminal justice, since Alpha’s were only promoted so far, and Omega’s weren’t even let in. She had connections and planned on being an investigator to help them and others. Her insight was truly helpful. She just had such good perception and a different take on what was happening, but no less untrue. She also could get a good read on a target and what they were like with little information, and not going in blind was truly a help. Also being the only one to drive a car, making getting away a bit easier. She had been the first one to talk about ways to make sure the press got to the scene of the crime first. Before the Police would try and cover up the horrid people’s past crimes, and that was not what was supposed to happen.

 

Futaba was also a Beta, and while she was most certainly shy around people, her hacking skills were second to none. She had started their website for requests, could get info on targets and the layout. They had gone much further after helping her figure out that somebody else was responsible for her mother’s death, and they would target whoever that was. She had agreed to help them after she accepted the fact.

 

Haru was an uncommon Omega, and she tried to help and soothe the group in times of need. She was kind and generous, and before meeting them, would let people walk all over her. She had grown a bit since then, still soft spoken, she had many connections thanks to inheriting her father’s fortune, business, and therefore, those connections were now hers. Haru was also very good at helping with the cleanup whenever needed, spotting or smelling things that most others didn’t even pick up on. Of course, this skill was mostly used with helping make sure there was no blood or evidence on person after the crime.

 

Of course, Akira was the one to actually go in and kill the person. It was rough on a person, and he refused to let anybody else be subjected to it. Haru was very stressed after her father’s death, even though in the end she had asked for it. He had comforted her then, but she had been depressed for a time. He couldn’t imagine if they were actually supposed to kill the villains themselves. True, they would probably do it if he asked, but he wouldn’t. He was the only one to actually take the lives. Because they didn’t deserve the harrowing action that truly grated on the soul.

 

Long ago, they had questioned if it was right or moral, but that had been so long now and none of them did now. They knew there was little else to do with such despicable people. Somebody needed to stop them, and they all had their demons now, but they were unwilling to go back. They’d come too far, and they had helped so many with the few deaths that it had felt gratifying enough to continue. He doubted many would understand them, the need to murder, or anything else about their group, but it didn’t matter, because they had each other.

 

So, that night, they made another plan for a murder, making up the calling card, and as always, leaving the back blank for the written confession. Makoto had been the first to really persist on asking how he got them to write out a confession with their own hand, or how he killed. She picked up quickly that he didn’t wish to talk about it. Occasionally she would bring it up, ever curious, but not often, and never to the point of intrusion.

 

After talking over some dinner, and bantering amongst each other, they all made their way home, wishing Haru a good night, which she returned happily. She was so much happier than when they first met, or even a time after her father’s death. With him and her despicable ‘fiancee’ disposed of, she had really grown into herself more. It was wonderful seeing how at peace and happy she could be now.

 

Heading back to his apartment, he thought of the target for a time, before he got home and got into bed, his cat Morgana already curled up on his bed, and seeming not to so much as twitch at his presence. He fell asleep quickly, and with the target on his mind, blood and death filled his dreams that night.


	2. Injustice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, thank you so much for the support and love! I also want to say that I have updated the tags since there was a popular question. Which I will answer: Yes, Akira is an Omega, and Goro is the Alpha. Some of you wanted the opposite, but this was already planned, and most of it written. Hope you all enjoy regardless!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does have implied rape/non-con. Nothing explicit, but read at your own risk.

The job went off without a single hitch. Akira made Oyamada write out his confession, snapping a picture of it to post later on the site, and after learning what was most valuable to him, killed the man off. It was always quick and efficient, painless one could say. This wasn’t about causing pain, it was just so that nobody else was hurt. None of the villains were worth the time of carving into them either. Though most of them deserved it, that was obvious with how despicable they were. That wasn’t the main reason they were killed, it was to make sure others were safe from their influences. He also never made it look like a suicide or anything, the long slash across their throat and hands tied behind them usually sitting up in a chair was enough sign of that.

 

Akira knew it wasn’t a good thing they were doing, not really, but it was the only thing they could do to make sure they were permanently removed from the world. He didn’t feel guilty, not truly. This was just how he decided to handle things, and he had known at the beginning what it meant and there would be no going back. He had chosen this, and he didn’t feel bad that the horrid people were gone, unable to harm anyone else.

 

There was a lot of corruption in the world, he knew, and he refused to stand by it. Especially when it hurt others. Even more so when he cared about them. Ann and Ryuji had been the first to look past the rumors and the false criminal record he harbored. They both held their own troubles, but he tried to help as much as he could. They formed a close bond between them. It was no surprise that he had been outraged when learning what Kamoshida was forcing Ann to do. Kamoshida had been the first Akira had gone after with the intent of murder, Ryuji had been hesitant at first, but he agreed to it surprisingly easily. Mostly worried about them getting caught, and Akira making it clear he would be the only one to actually be there for the murder.

 

Ryuji had actually protested at that, but had let it go, a bit more angrily than before. Still, they made plans to make sure everybody knew his crimes. The first one had been different. Akira made sure Ann’s name was nowhere in the confession, knowing that it would just humiliate and hurt her more. Ryuji had handled making copies of the confession, and putting them up everywhere at school while Akira finished the job and they met up later. Akira had used an old costume from some past halloween that still fit him, but other things he’d had to get. The red gloves and mask were new additions, but arguably the most important. He’d wanted the mostly black clothes that he never wore so he wouldn’t have blood on anything that could be more easily found. The mask hid his identity better, while the red gloves comforted him in many ways. He couldn’t see any blood on them, but it also reduced the risks of fingerprints. Not that he usually touched anything other than what he stole and his own knives, and those he most certainly didn’t leave at the crime scenes.

 

Still, one could never be too cautious when the price of being caught was death. He hadn’t been sure if he could pull it off, that first time, but he had been determined to see it through. Damned be the consequences of getting caught, he was going to end the disgusting man who dared become a teacher. He was truly thankful he had Ryuji with him for it, was glad the male didn’t turn him in or turn his back towards him. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

 

It hadn’t been long after the death that Ann caught onto the fact they had killed Kamoshida. Ann had asked Akira quietly if he was responsible. Something about the look to her, something desperate and hopeful all in one had made him answer honestly. She had been relieved at first, but had then swung to being upset that they had excluded her. When she learned Ryuji hadn’t helped the actual killing process and that the death had been quick with little pain dealt to the man, she had calmed. She probably had wanted her tormentor to suffer, but she agreed in the end that as long as he was gone and nobody would have to suffer by his hands again, that she wouldn’t tell anyone. She also demanded to help them if anybody came after them.

 

As she healed emotionally, Ryuji became more comfortable with the idea of eliminating somebody in such a way as murder. They didn’t plan on targeting anybody else. Some time passed before Madarame just sort of stumbled upon them through, Yusuke wanting to paint Ann and how they had all gotten to know each other. They found some things out that didn’t add up. Stealing art just seemed part of it. When Akira had wormed out the truth of Madarame killing Yusuke’s own loving mother, Akira had been angered once more.

 

He supposed there was little thinking of the past now though. They had committed to continuing what they were doing after a time, and that was what mattered. As long as they were all safe, and to some extent happy, he could handle a great deal of things. There were plenty of targets, what with the corruption throughout the city. From doctors and politicians to food industry owners and artists. It seemed endless, and sometimes he did feel tired from the thought. Still, when that happened, he always had his friends to invigorate him and think it wasn’t so hopeless.

 

He was between classes at the moment, about a week since he had killed Oyamada, not enough time to start thinking of the next target. Working on homework was how he usually preoccupied his time when not talking to one of his close friends. Many other students still avoided him, despite the fact the rumor of his criminal activities hadn’t followed him so heavily when he returned after high school. He didn’t mind, he was very peculiar about who he choose to be friends with. Tapping his pencil on the paper, he was zoning out a bit as he stared at the little he had written on the sheet.

 

Then he felt a slight vibration in his pocket, he assumed it was a text, but it continued. Not many called him, and it was either that or very steady income of texts. Pulling it out, he didn’t have to worry about bothering anybody since he was seated outside on a bench on the nice day. He didn’t recognize the number. Perhaps somebody got the number wrong? He was suspicious of it, but he answer it before it hung up, putting it to his ear, “Hello?”

 

“Hello, is this Akira Kurusu?” Someone who sounded like a woman asked on the other end.

 

Most certainly not somebody he recognized, but they knew his name. It sounded professional, a sort of lift to the voice like a customer service worker would have. It didn’t soothe his suspicion completely, but he answered regardless, “This is.”

 

“This is the hospital, there is a patient here that listed you as an emergency contact.” He felt his blood run cold at that, usually emergency contacts were family members, but it was possible one of his friends felt safe enough to list his number. It was somebody close to him, regardless. He listened to a few other details, but he was already packing up his stuff, only catching that their condition was ‘stabilized’. He hardly cared, he was going to the hospital. He was sure he could tell his professors that he was sick or something on another date. Perhaps even tell the truth that he had an emergency.

 

When he got to the hospital, he was grateful to be shown to the room. Since it had been an attack, most visitors wouldn’t be allowed to visit. Akira had texted everybody on the train ride over, but explained that he would be the only one allowed to visit, and a promise to keep the rest of them informed. Outside the door were a couple of cops, which he hardly trusted. Before he was a criminal, even before he was framed for assault, he had never liked them. The nurse vouched for him that he was the emergency contact. He was questioned a bit, but after Akira said he had been at school, the officer he was speaking to just grunted and let him through with a word of warning and to inform them if she woke. He gave a small, polite nod when he was allowed inside.

 

Stepping inside the hospital room, he saw it only had one occupant. Letting the door close behind him, he stepped closer and sat down at the chair provided by the bed. He looked over Haru, who was still asleep. He couldn’t see any damage to her, other than a bandage on her cheek, she was covered by the blankets the hospital provided. Akira felt lost, he didn’t know what had happened other than she had been attacked. Didn’t even know how badly damaged she was. Respected her enough not to pull back the blanket while she was unconscious and check over her body. He could smell blood through the stench of chemicals, and it did little to settle his nerves. The smell of whoever attacked her clung to her too, despite the fact he could tell she had been cleaned. Whoever had done this, they would pay with their life. Of that, he was sure.

 

Understanding had dawned on him when he heard it was Haru. Most had family to put as an emergency contact, but Haru didn’t have a single living relative. It was touching, extremely so, that she had put him as such. After some time passed in the hospital, he still refused to leave despite Haru not showing any signs of waking. He sent texts to his friends and tried to read a book to pass time. The book did little, he found it near impossible to focus on the words. Finally though, Haru made a sound that sounded a lot like a whimper. Instantly, Akira sat up and moved his hand to her hair, petting it to try and comfort her, whether she was waking or dreaming hardly mattered to him.

 

After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open slowly, expression still furrowed to something like pain. She looked at him, “Akira… Wha-?” She looked disoriented, probably didn’t quite know where she was or remember what had happened quite yet. That didn’t last long at all, her eyes widened a moment and she didn’t seem to even have to look around to confirm where she was. Her eyes just started watering, spilling over and she made such a sad sound that Akira could do nothing but move to hug her, trying to comfort her with small hushes and running his hand over her short hair.

 

Eventually he would find out the truth, but right now he just held her as she cried into his shirt. After she seemed to take deep breaths and calmed down a bit, did he pull away only slightly. He hadn’t moved into the bed, afraid of hurting her further, he had just leaned over her and held her as much as he could. It was making his back ache, but it was easy to ignore at the severity of the situation. It had been a long time now since his emotions had been this out of control, but he kept it down, away from Haru’s observation. He didn’t want to upset her with his own display of rare emotional turmoil. He sat on the bed, where she wasn’t lying, holding her hand softly as she moved her other hand to rub at her wet eyes. It didn’t do much, she continued crying silently. Her arm was bandaged heavily, but Akira kept watching her, trying to silently support her.

 

While it was selfish, he was glad she wasn’t making much noise. He didn’t want to guards coming in yet. Finally he spoke, “Who did this?”

 

She held her palm to her eye, closing them for a moment before she nodded, seeming in consent. Haru would know why he asked, so he could kill them, and as quickly as possible for hurting his friend. He was glad she wasn’t hesitating in it. They must have been horrible, out of everybody, Haru hesitated with killing targets the most. It only made his determination rise to find the person as quickly as possible. She spoke a name unfamiliar to him, but he accepted it, knowing he would need to look into it as soon as he could leaver her.

 

Kissing her forehead in gratitude, she turned her head into his collar, and clung to him once again, taking in shaky breaths again. Akira just wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her again, rubbing at her back gently to try and help regulate her breathing. He didn’t move for a long time, until she was the one to pull away and lay down, looking rather tired. “There are police officers outside the door. Would you like me to get them? If you want to sleep more, that’s fine too.”

 

“N-No, it’s okay. I’ll talk to them.”

 

Akira gave her hand a light squeeze before he stood up. She seemed hesitant to let go. “I’ll be right back.” He promised, and with that she relented his hand. Going to the door, he opened it, and talked to the guard again, “She’s awake.”

 

“Finally. Alright, somebody will be in soon to question her. Make sure to keep her awake.” While Akira nodded in agreement, he knew that if she fell asleep he would let her, she needed rest more than insensitive questions. He let the door close behind him again and returned to her side, sitting on the chair again, but taking her hand. She didn’t talk about it, but her eyes were more dry than before, though now she was staring up at the ceiling, sometimes looking lost, and other times looking angry. He wondered what was going on through her mind, but he also knew that she would tell him when she was ready, not before. Respecting that, he didn’t push, and simply sat there.

 

It wasn’t long before the door opened, and for once he didn’t look towards the door, instead just holding Haru’s hand. He didn’t care about the cop, as long as Haru was okay. When the man stood by the end of her bed, he did look, hearing some quiet words being exchanged in the doorway, only being able to pick up on parts of the conversation, if that. The cop spoke up, “The detective is here, you’ll have to leave.”

 

Akira felt Haru’s hand tighten around his, a distressed scent filling the air quickly. She didn’t want to be left alone with them, and he didn’t blame her. “I’m not leaving.” Akira said simply. He wouldn’t put it past them to try and force him from the room, but he would fight tooth and nail, and they would be in for a surprise. Most misjudged him based on his thin frame, always a mistake for them.

 

The cop frowned, “This isn’t up for debate. I don’t care if you are her emergency contact, this is now police business.”

 

“I don’t see how I’ll be in the way of that.” Akira didn’t move, staring down the officer, who curled his lip over his teeth angrily at the obvious intent of not leaving, or perhaps the challenge? He was an Alpha, and most didn’t dare stare one down, especially one who was an officer.

 

“Listen here, you will leave if I have to force you out and-”

 

“It’s quite alright.” A familiar voice interrupted them, and Akira only looked when the cop turned away from him, of course he saw Akechi standing there, small fake smile in place and briefcase in hand. “I see no reason for him not to stay, if the lady doesn’t mind it.”

 

“No, I want him here.” Akira felt a rush of relief, and felt himself calm down slightly. Usually he wouldn’t go around challenging officers of the law. Brought too much suspicion on them, but he already knew his emotions were dangerously high and erratic. Hopefully Akechi being there would help him soothe back into playing his role of pretend. Though he didn’t know why exactly Akechi was here for this case.

 

“Alright, leave us.” Akechi spoke to the cop, who shot one last glare at Akira before leaving, closing the door behind him for some semblance of privacy. “Sorry about all that, I’m sure you’ve already gone through a lot.” Akechi spoke to Haru, keeping professional as he moved to stand a respectable distance from her, “I’m detective Akechi. I know it might be a little soon, but I would appreciate you answering some questions.”

 

The other was good at being polite, but Akira already knew that. “Yes, that’s fine.” While she said that, she was staring down at the blankets, and the distress wafting in the air had only gone down marginally. That aside, one look at her body language showed she would rather be doing just about anything else.

 

“I already read the doctor’s report, so I won’t ask you too much about your injuries.” Akechi said, but paused, glancing from Haru, Akira, and their connecting hands before his smile seemed to take an even falser edge, if that was possible. “Pardon, but I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

 

“Oh… You know each other?” Haru asked, seeming a bit off guard and looking at Akira, as if to confirm this, which he nodded. It seemed to relax her slightly, probably at the fact they knew each other, even if Akechi was a detective. She knew Akira didn’t like very many people. He wished he could tell her to still be cautious, without Akechi catching on, still she would know that Akechi wasn’t part of their group. That would have to be enough. It was probably the detective’s intention to lower her guard a bit.

 

“We get coffee occasionally.” Akechi spoke, “He’s never spoke of having such a sweet girlfriend though.”

 

Color flushed her cheeks as Akira frowned slightly at Akechi, “Oh no, nothing like that, we’re just friends.” Haru said quietly.

 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Except Akira was pretty sure that was exactly what the other was doing, he didn’t appreciate it with his friend in such a vulnerable state. Why did the other even care? “Can you tell me who attacked you?”

 

Haru took a deep breath, memories seeming to come back. At least the intrusive questions had distracted her for a bit, as much as Akira still didn’t appreciate them. “I don’t know… I’ve never met them before.” Thankful for the lie, he knew she was covering for when they did kill the person. She had clearly met him before, if she gave the name to Akira so easily.

 

“I see. Could you tell me what he looked like at least?”

 

“N-No, I’m sorry. I-I just…” She seemed to want to curl up into herself, fear showing on her face. Akira wasn’t even sure how much of it was an act, and he gave another gentle squeeze, which she returned quickly, swallowing, “I can’t remember.” Haru’s words came out shakily still, but it was something.

 

Akechi at least had the mind to speak more softly this time, “Anything you can remember would be a great help. No matter how small or insignificant. It is possible this is the work of the Phantom Thieves, trying to finish off your family line.”

 

Clenching his hand into a fist that wasn’t in Haru’s hand, Akira kept his facial features neutral. Still, anger at being accused for ever doing this to Haru rose inside him. Though now he had his answer. Akechi was at least helping with the case against the Phantom Thieves, if he was following this lead believing it to be the only survivor of an attack. He would have thought Akechi smarter to know this wasn’t his handy work. Then again, with the false reports attributed to them, maybe it was harder to pick out?

 

Haru wasn’t as good at hiding her shock, “What? No… I don’t think… Wouldn’t they have targeted me sooner, if that was the case?” It was a good save from her shock.

 

“We can’t be too sure. If you remember anything, please contact the police immediately.” Akechi requested, seeming to drop the questions, though he couldn’t really get much from somebody who was claiming they didn’t remember anything. “Kurusu, if it’s alright, may I talk to you for a moment?”

 

A bit surprised by the request, he looked back at Haru, who gave a small nod and once more reluctantly let go, “I’ll be right back.” He once again promised, before standing and following Akechi out of the room. He left his stuff except for his phone. A way to guarantee to Haru he would indeed be back. They walked in silence down the hallway, though to Akira’s relief, they stopped where he could still see the police guarding the room, making sure neither tried going in the room to harass Haru with questions.

 

“I have a request of you.” Akechi spoke, turning to face him. Akira waited silently, tucking his hands into his pockets as he watched the young detective, waiting. The male searched through his own pocket a moment before pulling out a card and holding it out. Akira examined it for a moment before finally moving a hand to take it and examine it closer. It was a business card, Akechi’s number and occupation on it, with an A symbol on the white background. There was hardly a pause to question it as the brunette spoke again, “I can see she relies on you, if she gives you any information, please let me know.”

 

“Why not give this to her?” Akira asked, looking up to meet the others brown eyes as he questioned the logic of the situation.

 

“She clearly isn’t comfortable with me. I’m sure you want to see her attacker arrested, I’m confident you’ll contact me if you learn anything.”

 

Hesitating only a moment, he looked back at the card before tucking it into the back of his pants. No, he really wouldn’t, he would text Akechi later saying Haru hadn’t said a word to him. He didn’t want anybody getting in the way of this well deserved death. Let Akechi believe that he would help though, that was safest. “Alright. I have to get back though.”

 

“Of course. Feel free to contact me when you learn anything. I’ll see you later.” Akechi said, picture of polite indifference. Akira gave a nod back, but turned and headed back for the room to spend the rest of the visiting hours with Haru and text everybody else that she was awake.

 

* * *

 

If anything, Goro Akechi wasn’t an idiot. Many would say far from it. It could be coincidence that Haru Okumura knew Akira Kurusu. Doubtful as it was, there was a possibility. He didn’t believe it though. The sole heiress of the Okumura fortune whose father had been killed by the Phantom Thieves knew some college student that had just returned after so long? Sure, Goro had noticed the lack of deaths when Kurusu left the city, but he had figured that they had just stopped. When they continued when the black haired male had come back, he had been very suspicious. Sure, there had been months upon months between Kurusu's arrival back and the murders occurring once more - Goro had checked - but that didn’t quell his suspicions then, and certainly not now.

 

Now, those suspicions seemed like they could be founded. Kurusu hadn’t acted anything less than an average student. However, a strange friendship or romance with the Okumura girl? He started looking into things. The first place he looked was the video for the hospital. It took some time to go through even a single day, but he finally found the room. There was video surveillance to help ensure the patients were safe from themselves or others. It came in handy now.

 

He watched the video of when Kurusu arrived and his stay. Particularly the part where young Okumura woke and some time after, he had to turn the volume on high, static loud and almost drowning out the words that were produced. Still, he caught a name, that Okumura had spoken a name. He had been right that she hadn’t trusted him. Kurusu apparently didn’t either. If the male was a Phantom Thief… Well, that would change things. He’d have to wait and see if the name muttered turned up dead in the next month. Considering the last death, he bet it would be some time before anything did happen. If anything did. Smirking to himself, he wondered how this would play out.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Not much happening this chapter, don't worry that'll change soon.  
> Also, thank all you lovely readers for the kudos and comments! They give me life. Sorry I'm not consistent in updating, but you guys are wonderful!  
> That said, please enjoy this chapter!

Akira had skipped some days already, but once Haru was out of the hospital, he couldn’t miss anymore school days, unfortunately. Though he gladly would to make sure she was okay. The day she was released, the team had been at her home to welcome her home. Food already cooked, and they all hugged her and she cried a bit more, this time because she was touched by their gesture.

 

They had left soon after a plan was set to let her rest. The next day after that welcoming party, and just last night, the man sat dead in his own office chair. The man had been a businessman, worked close with Haru’s dad. Haru hadn’t thought she would need to call up any bodyguards when the man requested a business deal while she was still in her office. A mistake, but one he could not ever fault her for. He hated seeing her so hurt. The man had died quickly, confessing to many crimes, but once again leaving Haru out of it. That made two deaths before even two weeks had gone by. He was tired, but he didn’t regret it in the least. Despite the late night, he had gone to classes the next day. Akira hated that he had to go to school. He felt the sluggishness cling to him throughout the day. By the time classes were over, he needed coffee more out of necessity than habit. So, he made his way to the coffee shop on campus. He was standing in the short line when he felt the buzzing of his phone.

 

Pulling it out, he wasn’t too surprised to see a text from Akechi. He had texted the other just a few days ago to tell Akechi that he had learned nothing from Haru. They had texted here and there with each other. It was funny how over text the distance he usually felt between them was reduced over the electronic. Wasn’t that supposed to be the opposite of what happened? Shrugging it off, he read the text.  _ Are you going to the classroom today? _

 

Akira had to admit that it was helpful to have a number now, so one of them wouldn’t show up while the other was busy. It was truly a wonder why they hadn’t done this sooner. Of course, Akechi was probably wanting to talk to him if he was asking if he would be there. He typed out a quick  _ Yeah. _ before he made sure to order Akechi coffee along with his own.

 

At this point he would admittedly just like to go home and relax, but he knew that he would fall asleep, and anything to keep him up would be useful. Ignoring the news in the corner blaring about the most recent murder, Akira left the shop and headed for the usual meetup place, sipping at his own coffee on the way. It helped wake him up slightly, not by much sadly, but it was something. As usual, he arrived inside the classroom first, and went to sit down by the window again, looking out at the outside world as he nursed his coffee.

 

After this he would definitely need to go see how Haru was doing. He usually got done talking to Akechi before it was too late. Of course, he’d send a text ahead of time to check if it was acceptable to visit, if not he would settle for just texting her. Sleep could wait until he made sure she was still doing alright. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Akechi closing it once again behind him before approaching. Small smile in place still looking rather fake, it wasn’t surprising in the least, just disappointing, “Hello again, I’m glad you were willing to meet me today.” Akechi said, sitting across from him. Nodding to show he didn’t mind, Akechi examined him a moment before letting out a small puff of laughter, hardly lasting more than a couple seconds, “You look rather tired.”

 

Once again, he gave a nod, “Couldn’t sleep.” He said, keeping it simple. It wasn’t that far from the truth either, it took time to murder, especially a man in his own office without getting caught. He had gotten cleaned up and ready to come to school instantly.

 

This time when Akechi smiled, there seemed a different edge to it. Something sinister, but more real than before. Of course it was gone in a moment and Akira couldn’t be sure he even saw it in his sleepy haze. Glimpses of Akechi’s real self were few and far between, usually when he was caught off guard. Akira enjoyed causing those moments of lack of composure out of the detective. “How is your friend doing?”

 

“Holding up alright. I’m still going to be checking up on her though.” Even if he didn’t, he would still see her often with their targets. However, he was still going to be helping her through this anyway he could.

 

“She hasn’t said anything about her attack then?” While Akechi lifted his voice to make it sound like a genuine question, Akira could tell by the way the other was holding himself he wasn’t expecting an answer in the affirmative, and had asked simply as a formality.

 

“Some things, nothing that will help.”

 

The other looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered, giving another polite and practiced laugh, “Shouldn’t that judgment be reserved for me? I’m the detective here, if you’ve forgotten?”

 

“I remember.” Akira said with a small smile. He could still feel the gap between them, just as far as always. Still, he saw his opportunity to ask, “You mentioned the Phantom Thieves might be a part of it, right? So you’re part of that investigation?”

 

“Yes, I’m one of the detectives on the case. I thought you mentioned you didn’t care much about them though?”

 

Offering a shrug, he turned to look out the window slightly, keeping Akechi in his peripheral still, “I just don’t care what the public thinks of them.” He spoke honestly, and Akechi didn’t seem have a ready response for that. What made him look back though was he could almost feel the shift between them. The distance between them hadn’t suddenly closed, he knew that, but something did shift. There was an unknown expression on Akechi’s face, he could identify something close to intrigue but nothing else. It was so strikingly real though that Akira was shocked himself. Not a moment later did the false mask slip back onto Akechi’s face, of course.

 

“Oh? I should rephrase my question then. Do you think what they’re doing is justice?” Akira had heard that question off and on, mostly on TV shows, saying how what they were doing wasn’t anything close to justice.

 

Considering the question, he wondered if something would shift again, depending on his answer. As it was, he wasn’t sure if it had been a good or bad thing, but it had been something. After so long, any progress one way or the other would help. Still, it was a rather personal question for what most considered a volatile topic. Akira had even heard of long friendships ruined over differing opinions. “Can I ask a question in return?”

 

“I’m not stopping you. Whether I answer depends of course on the question.”

 

Nodding, and accepting this as a simple fact, Akira knew he wouldn’t get further right then, but he would bet that Akechi would answer his question. “I don’t think what they’re doing is exactly what most consider just. However, somebody who murders must have a complex reason than just if it’s justice or not. Hopefully anyway, there is more than just one factor to it, especially with such an obscure idea. I think that everybody has their own sense of justice, and the Phantom Thieves are trying to follow their own. Even with how many they’ve targeted.”

 

Akechi let out a soft hum, seeming to take his words into account. It was nice to know that he held some regard for Akira’s opinion. “That is interesting, I suppose I hadn’t thought of it that way before. You always do bring a new insight to things.”

 

“What do you think of them?” Was the question he asked back.

 

“I have said a few times on television my thoughts on the subject.” Akira didn’t back down though, watching Akechi until the other spoke again, “Yes, I suppose that wouldn’t satisfy you.” Of course not, Akira knew the other was more false on TV shows than anywhere else. “I suppose I should ask whether you mean what I think they’re like as a detective investigating them or my opinion on their justice?”

 

Truly, he wanted to know both, but neither sounded more appealing to him than the other. He doubted Akechi would change his tune on his thoughts that they were not just, so he spoke, “What you think they’re like would be interesting.”

 

Akechi nodded, leaning back and taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Akira didn’t mind, letting the other take his time. “As many believe, I think they’re a group. Not the reason the public thinks. They think it takes several people to kill so many, but with how uniform the murders are, I’d say only one of their group kills. Impressive, considering the lack of time between some murders. I think that the one killing is no doubt a young Alpha male, and as you said, with his own sense of justice to guide him. Probably thinks the victims deserve death for their crimes. Considering he’s a serial killer, he probably is either rather charming or unassuming in real life. I believe if we catch him, everything else will fall apart.”

 

A serial killer, he supposed by definition, he had killed more than three victims in the same manner, and taken things from them. He didn’t agree with it though, he didn’t feel the urge to kill like most serial killers were known to, quite opposite in fact. There were a few things off, but it was close for an educated guess, so he nodded, “Thank you for telling me, I know I’m not part of the investigation.”

 

“No, you’re not. However, most of it is public knowledge, or just my opinion on who the killer might be like. Nothing incriminating.” Of course. Akechi probably didn’t want to lose his job over something so stupid. Pulling out his phone, Akira checked the time.

 

“As much as I’d like to continue talking, I have to go.” If he had a hope of catching Haru awake. She might even be asleep already, she had a lot of healing to do. If she was, he’d just go home and sleep.

 

“Oh, yes, I should get going too. I really do appreciate your insight. Perhaps we should see more of each other.”

 

Blinking at the words, Akira smiled, already knowing he would hold Akechi to that. Perhaps the shift he felt hadn’t been bad then? “I would like that. I’ll text you later.” Probably not tonight, or tomorrow, but in a few days seemed like a good idea.

 

“I look forward to it.” With that, they went their separate ways. After texting Haru, he received one back that she was just getting ready for bed, but if he wanted he could visit tomorrow, and she was doing alright. He agreed to meet up tomorrow when he had less classes, before heading home. He couldn’t wait to finally sleep.

 

* * *

 

He had gone through classes before heading off to Haru’s place, shooting a quick text beforehand to let her know he was on the way. She was doing better than she had been doing at the hospital. A good sign, and completely understandable. Probably felt very nervous and stressed in such a place. Staying with her seemed to help a bit too, and while she had told him some things of her attack, Akira didn’t push her when she started shaking or getting extremely upset. He couldn’t imagine what she’d gone through, but she was strong. She probably didn’t feel it at the moment, so soon after everything, but he knew the truth in his statement that she was strong. Too much had happened to her, and she had yet to break. While that wasn’t the only reason he saw her as powerful, he admired that in her.

 

Despite how it should have been more awkward, she sat close and seemed to take comfort in his presence, and he let her, anything he could do to ease some of the stress or pain. No matter how minor his help, as long as he wasn’t harming. Makoto and Ann came around that day too, and with somebody else there to help, Haru hugged him goodbye, catching him off guard. Muttering a teary thanks into his ear. It was the first time she had shown appreciation for the murders he committed, and he gave her a hug back before she let go, and he departed. It made sense that she would be thankful this time, so he didn’t think on it much.

 

While he wasn’t used to hugging others, he wasn’t going to deny any of his friends such a thing if it would help them. Loyal was a word often used, but what he felt for his friends seemed much stronger than that. Once they became part of his group, he became viciously protective of them, he just didn’t always show it outwardly. It reminded him of western depictions of dragons. That hoarded their treasure and prevented thieves from taking anything, on pain of death. While not the best depiction, he could relate in some ways. Not that he would ever trap his friends, or prevent them from having their own lives or friends, but they would always be his. Even if they ever stopped with being a group or targeting others, his friends were all very much a part of him. He couldn’t imagine losing any of them. Part of him wondered if any of them knew just how far he would go for each of them. Most likely not, but that was probably for the best.

 

There was still some time before evening set in, so he pulled out his phone, thinking of who he could hang out with. He knew Yusuke had a late art class tonight. Makoto and Ann were at Haru’s place, and the new episode Futaba had been looking forward to was airing in less than an hour. He probably could have stayed with Haru more, but he hadn’t wanted to interrupt them when he had sensed they wanted to just hang out together. Perhaps they could help more where he could not, so he didn’t feel too bad.

 

There were a few other acquaintances of his. He had made a lot of them while living here, but first thing he texted Ryuji. He got a reply back quickly, before he even reached the train station. Apparently the other was trying to pick up some girls, and asked if he wanted to join. Akira politely declined, having little interest in such things. He had of course had to act like he cared on the rare occasion, but he was pretty sure that even Ryuji had noticed his heart wasn’t in it. Ryuji still tried though, saying that he needed to definitely get with somebody. Akira always just smiled half-heartedly and gave a shrug at those times. If anything though, the male was stubborn to try, but he never tried to set up a blind date or anything yet. Thank goodness for that, truly.

 

With the response of maybe trying something next time, Akira knew he would have to be careful not to be pulled into trying to pick up others. Be it Alpha, Beta, or Omega, he really couldn’t sleep with anybody. One reason was the glaringly obvious fact that they could find out things if they became too close. Another was Akira wasn’t exactly a trusting individual who attracted a lot of people, he’d been accused of being picky about who his friends were. That was true, and a significant other would have to also pass those standards. There was another reason his friends didn’t know about, many didn’t, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, not wishing to think of it.

 

Instead he thought of what acquaintances he could contact. Considering, he knew that most were busy tonight, but there would be a few open. Humming quietly to himself, he knew he had decided not to contact Akechi right away, but it wasn’t really a commitment or anything, so he saw no harm sending a text to ask if the other was free that night, and if not, sometime soon. He still was determined to make sure they saw more of each other. It had been a long time since he’d felt a shift in their relationship, and he was hopeful that if he applied some pressure right after it happened, something would change between them. Anything at this point would be better than being so stagnated, dancing around each other constantly.

 

Honestly though, he wasn’t expected a response anytime soon. Akechi worked random hours, and wasn’t always available to text back. He had yet to learn the basics of Akechi’s schedule between his studies and helping at the police station as a detective. It didn’t help that he could be called in when it was serious, and had occasional television shows he was invited to attend. So, when he felt his phone vibrate, and looked at it, he was a bit surprised to see that Akechi had gotten back to him already.  _ I’m actually free tonight, why? _

 

Perfect, Akira hated idle time. Too much to do usually, plus he hated being left alone with only his thoughts.  _ Thought I’d take you up on the offer to hang out. _ Akira typed back, taking a seat on the train to head to central station. At least there he could go to wherever they decided to meet up. And after a few texts, they were able to set up a location and time. Akira got there with only a few minutes to spare, with Akechi already waiting, but he didn’t seem bothered by Akira’s near tardiness. Even though it was Akira who sprung the question to hang out last minute. They sat and talked until it was getting late, and the last trains would be running. So they parted ways. Yet Akira felt that at least perhaps they were making some sort of progress outside hanging out in the classroom.

 

Part of him wondered why what he had said caused such a change, but he wasn’t going to question it right then. It didn’t seem a bad change, and it would be near impossible to try and figure out Akechi’s inner workings at the few words he had said. Deciding not to let it trouble him, he headed home. The restaurant they had eaten at was close enough he didn’t need to catch the train, a nice change.


End file.
